¡Si! ¡El amor sabe a rayos!
by YukinaKoizumi
Summary: Si bien era cierto que se encontraba en una secundaria, eso no significaba que pudiera vivir su propio romance escolar, pero era real, y ahí estaba ella…a tan solo una mísera de distancia. En serio, Cupido era como Kyoya, ninguno de los dos tenia piedad.
1. PROLOGO

"**PERDONA, PERO ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI."**

**¡VOOOI! Hace tanto tiempo que no me atrevo a escribir nada. ¡La razón es porque hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza que me es imposible ordenarlas todas! En fin, casi todos los fics que he empezado están incompletos y no se me ocurre como terminarlos. He ahí el problema, los finales (al menos uno que me deje satisfecha) no se me dan muy bien. **

**Ahora estoy con otra cosilla rondando por mi mente….. Un fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn…..me ha encantado ese anime (aunque en realidad hasta me he leído el manga) Es maravillosa la idea de incluir a la mafia. La autora sí que tiene una gran imaginación, de hecho creo que su estilo de dibujo es impecable y los personajes son igualmente espectaculares. Jo, pero este fic solo es un…prototipo. Si, recién se me ha ocurrido. Aunque la verdad tengo una idea de cómo se desarrollara la historia en adelante. Estar parte solo es un pequeño resumen de la vida de Dino y en que parte de la historia ocurren los acontecimientos. (Si no has leído el manga entonces dudo que logres entenderlo) Aunque no espero que sea muy buena, si ruego por que les guste. ¡No olviden dejar Reviews, quejas o sugerencias! *-***

**En fin, con esta historia si tengo un final….y otros tres capítulos que subiré, adelantare lo mas que se pueda para que no haya ninguna inconveniente y solo me reste subirla….Bueno, entonces aquí va una pequeña introducción.**

"_Si bien era cierto que se encontraba en una secundaria, eso no significaba que pudiera vivir su propio romance escolar, pero era real, y ahí estaba ella…a tan solo una mísera de distancia. Cupido era como Kyoya, ninguno de los dos tenia piedad."_

**Anime: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Personajes: **Dino

**Género: **Romance, escolar, acción.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Ni aunque quisiera!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PROLOGO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**La vida del protagonista."**

El joven, Dino Cavallone. Desde pequeño se había caracterizado por una descomunal torpeza y una personalidad muy peculiar y extraña entre los más grandes de la mafia. Siempre fue un niño humilde e inocente que daba lo mejor de sí para ayudar a los demás. Sobre todo si se trataba de su familia. Hijo de un matrimonio que se amaba, el muchacho creció durante toda su vida con muchas personas que se preocupaban por su seguridad y bienestar. Y él, con la educación que le fue inculcada, quería y amaba sin más. Siempre fue amable con sus mayordomos y niñeras. Nunca olvidaba decir "Por favor" o "Gracias." Pero es que a pesar de ser un niño precioso, había algo oscuro dentro de su hogar…

Su padre, un hombre respetado y temido, llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de mantener a salvo a toda una legión de personas bajo su mando. Aliados de la conocida Vongola, ellos mismo se tatuaban en sus mentes la regla principal de un hombre de clase: Nunca dar la espalda a un amigo. Si, eran asesinos. Si, llegaron a matar a muchas personas y acababan rápidamente con sus enemigos. Pero mantenían a salvo a los inocentes y nunca pusieron una mano encima a niños, mujeres ni a ancianos indefensos. Simplemente trataron de proteger a su líder y al hijo de este.

El Decimo Cavallone, Dino.

Pasaron los años y fue el turno del pequeño para hacerse cargo. Todo comenzó cuando su padre cayó en una terrible enfermedad.

"¡No quiero!" Seguía repitiendo el niño sintiéndose incapaz de poder cargar con una gran responsabilidad. El, que toda su vida había sido torpe y un bueno para nada. Que sacaba las calificaciones más bajas y tenía el peor estado físico de todos sus compañeros. Un chico que no podría, y ni siquiera le interesaba, convertirse en un capo. Y es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se trataba solo de un pequeño, al fin y al cabo.

Pero… había cosas en su propio destino que eran imposibles de cambiar.

….

"¿Un tutor?..."

"Su nombre es…Reborn. Y el hará de usted un formidable jefe."

…

Entonces así fue. Paso el tiempo y, con 22 años cumplidos, Dino Cavallone era reconocido por la alta sociedad de la mafia. Un líder benevolente y uno de los hombres más fuertes que pudiera encontrarse entre los aliados de Vongola. Viajo a Japón para conocer en persona al Decimo Vongola, el nuevo pupilo de su maestro Reborn, quien lo convirtió en lo que era ahora.

A partir de entonces, su lugar preferido en todo el mundo era la pequeña y adorable ciudad de Namimori. Para ser más exactos, la casa del joven Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a quien él personalmente había nombrado como su hermanito pequeño. Le gustaba mucho cuidar de él, le agradaba tener una responsabilidad más allá de su propia familia. Se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia de Tsuna, quien le recordaba como era antes de la llegada de Reborn.

Además, la comida de Mamá, la señora Sawada, era deliciosa. La mejor que recordaba probar en muchísimo tiempo. Luego estaban Lambo e I-pin, a ambos niños igualmente les había tomado un gran cariño. Nunca se olvidaba de comprarles juguetes y dulces de Italia para llevárselos y pasar un rato con ellos.

Aunque también se encargaba de otras cosas que necesitaban cierta seriedad, como la seguridad de Tsuna y la de sus guardianes. Sobre todo la del Guardián de la Nube, Hibari Kyoya. Un muchacho tremendo. Con una fuerza fuera de lo común y un muy mal genio. Incluso para Dino, un jefe de la mafia y su actual tutor, era imposible tratar de convencerlo para que hiciera un simple favor. Ya que como bien se sabe a Hibari Kyoya le seduce mas la idea de "Morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros más débiles."

Y en la larga lista de herbívoros a los cuales matar brutalmente y sin ningún tipo de censura, estaba el. Inclusive el solo recordarlo hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su nuca.

Así es, la vida de Dino no es para nada sencilla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. El primer día del profesor

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Capitulo 1 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El primer día del profesor**

Las cosas cambiaron mucho últimamente. Y es que la aparición de un extraño enemigo que tiene que ver con la maldición de los Arcobaleno no era algo que pasar por desapercibido. Entonces sucedió que Tsuna, con tal de ayudar a Reborn y a Uni la Arcobaleno del cielo, se unió a la siniestra pelea.

Una especie de concurso realmente retorcido. Pero las reglas no era la gran cosa. Bastaba con derrotar a algun equipo enemigo que representaría a un Arcobaleno. Eso hacía que fuesen 7 grupos integrados por poderosos enemigos y aliados. Sería verdaderamente complicado para Tsuna, pues la mayoría de sus amigos más cercanos tendrían que pelear contra él. Para empeorar las cosas, su propio padre intentaría patearle el trasero tratando de ayudar a Colonello, el Arcobaleno de la lluvia.

En fin, el jefe del equipo representante era obviamente el Decimo Vongola, quien junto a sus guardianes y Dino pelearían por Reborn.

Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera eran parte del grupo. La salud de Chrome empeoraba. Lambo seguía siendo un niño demasiado torpe y soberbio como para pelear. Hibari se unió al equipo del Arcobaleno Fon.

Eso los dejaba nada mas a ellos aliándose con Uni y sus representantes. Byakuran y Gamma. Dino no tenía ninguna queja hasta ahora. Pero luego la idea loca de Reborn salió a la luz.

"¡¿Profesor?!" ¡Era una broma desquiciada! El no tenia madera de maestro, ni siquiera podía mantener tranquilo a Kyoya y él le decía que se hiciera cargo de un montón de muchachos de secundaria en la escuela Namimori. En cuanto cierto presidente del Comité Disciplinario lo viera no dudaría en acabar con su persona o mandarlo al hospital. Qué rayos.

"Debes cuidar de Tsuna." Bien, eso fue suficiente para convencerlo. Pero….en verdad, era ridículo. Profesor de inglés. Lo único que lograba era suspirar cada cinco minutos. Estaba preocupado, nervioso y sinceramente dudaba que aquello funcionara.

…..

-Dino-sama, ¿está seguro de esto?- Se escucho la voz de Romario una vez en el hotel. Dino negó con la cabeza. Su confiable mano derecha acomodaba y ordenaba cada libro y cada lapicero que hubo encargado para esa "misión especial".

-Mierda, que dolor de cabeza. Desearía que a Reborn se le ocurrieran ideas más sencillas.

-Reborn-san ve por la seguridad del joven Tsunayoshi.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… ¿y que si no le agrado a mis alumnos? ¡Me siento como en primer día de secundaria!

-¿Es eso lo que le preocupa?- Una gota de sudor resbalo en la nuca de Romario. El amo Dino se preocupa mucho por los detalles.

…..

-¡¿DINO-SAN?!

Si, esa reacción Dino ya la esperaba. Tsuna miraba atónito a su amigo vestido de manera formal y con un libro de texto en una mano. Eso le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

_Dino se levanto temprano aquella mañana. No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se puso de pie y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha con agua helada. _

_Una vez que su mente se hubo despejado, entonces fue que los pensamientos positivos inundaron su aturdida mente._

"_No es tan malo." "Lo harás bien." "Los muchachos te adoraran." _

_-Je…- rio fugazmente. Exacto, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? _

Tsuna observaba al joven rubio. Yamamoto reía, era toda una sorpresa. Mientras Gokudera solo atinaba a chasquear la lengua hasta que perdió la cuenta.

-Ciao.- saludo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. "¡Debería decir Hello!"

Y los cuchicheos comenzaron.

-¡Qué guapo es el nuevo profesor!

-¿Cabello rubio? ¿Sera extranjero?

-¡Parece un tipo genial!

-¡Escuche que llego en un auto muy lujoso!

"¿Y ahora qué?" Se dijo mentalmente el profesor. Llevo una mano a la cabeza, despeinando su semi largo y claro cabello. Tsuna se fijo en las vendas que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Ah, sus tatuajes. En serio, ¿Qué mentira tuvo que inventar para todo esto? Por milésima vez en su vida, las influencias de la mafia lograron sorprenderlo.

La clase de Dino fue muy rápida y entretenida. El muchacho Cavallone mantenía la atención de todo el grupo (sobre todo la de sus compañeras). Su manera de explicar era realmente sencilla, por primera vez en lo que recordaba Tsuna entendía el inglés con perfección y eso ya era mucho que decir.

Todo fue bien, con excepción claro, del número de veces que termino cayendo al suelo cuando se movía de lugar para escribir en la pizarra. Un estallido de risas se escuchaba hasta otros salones. Dino se ponía de pie y sonreía encantadoramente.

-¡KYAAAA!

Los gritos femeninos opacaron más de una vez las risas humillantes, haciendo que Dino se sintiera un poco más seguro. Vaya, quien hubiera dicho que sería tan popular entre sus alumnas. Aunque, pensó, a veces era una reacción muy exagerada.

En realidad nunca se sintió tan alagado en mucho tiempo. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Tsuna, Yamamoto volvía a reír y Gokudera se tapaba los oídos por tanto jaleo.

"Y-Ya hasta olvidaron sus últimas ocho caídas."

-¡Dino-san sí que parece un profesor! ¡Hasta con anteojos y todo!- Yamamoto susurro al costado izquierdo de Tsuna.

-¡Era de esperarse de un alumno de Reborn-san! ¡Es un genio en el arte del camuflaje!- siguió Gokudera a la derecha del Decimo.

Tsuna no comprendía por qué se asombraban. Si era más que obvio que el pobre Dino ni siquiera deseaba estar ahí.

La campana sonó.

-Bueno, chicos. Los veré mañana.- Dino se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-¡Nos vemos, profesor!

-¡Cuídese!

- ¡PAAAAM! -

Y ahí estaba. Su novena caída. Dino se puso de pie con el resto de dignidad que le quedaba. Se sacudió el polvo y de nuevo sonrió de una manera tan inocente que….

*Suspiros*

-¡¿Q-Que demonios?!- Una vez más, una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Tsuna.

…

Dino salió del aula. La escuela era pequeña en comparación del colegio en donde había estudiado, sin embargo, le gustaba por eso mismo. No era sencillo perderse y podía encontrar fácilmente los salones y la dirección. Aunque aun tenía algunos problemas para mantener el equilibrio mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Están demasiado empinadas." Pensaba el muchacho rubio mientras caminaba por los pasillos con un montón de papeleo y luchando porque su maleta no cayera al suelo. Bostezo. Las pocas horas de sueño de la noche anterior comenzaron a molestarle en ese instante.

Camino frente a un par de salones, los alumnos salían y corrían en dirección contraria a la de él, pero tenía mucho cuidado con no golpearlos ni con chocar con ellos. Para su sorpresa, la mayoría se hacía a un lado amablemente antes de darse cuenta si quiera que estaban ahí.

"Gracias." Se limitaba a responder Dino. Escucho un leve sonido fuera del edificio. Las voces de los adolescentes se intensificaron en un gritito ahogado.

-¡Oh, no! Está lloviendo…

-Ni siquiera traje un paraguas.

El joven rubio miro por el cristal. Cierto, las nubes negras y amenazantes pintaban el cielo y una leve cortina de lluvia caía sobre el edificio, las calles y las canchas. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver a un grupito de chicos con el uniforme de gimnasia que corrían para refugiarse hacia los vestidores. ¡Ah, aquello le recordaba sus días como un despreocupado estudiante!

Continuo su camino pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de organizar las tareas y pendientes de toda la semana. Suspira. Que dolor de cabeza, deseaba en ese instante no tener que aguantar todos esos abusos de parte de cierto bebe tutor.

-¡W-WOW!

Lo que pasa por andar distraído. Dino se fue de bruces contra el suelo y todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano salieron volando para caer lentamente en el piso. Los alumnos miraban asombrados.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa!- atino a decir el rubio. Delante de él, una profesora mayor. De estatura baja y robusta, se encontraba tirada en el suelo y quejándose de dolor. "Mierda." Dino le ayudo a ponerse de pie, disculpándose una y otra vez.

-Debe tener cuidado la próxima, profesor Dino.- contesto la amable maestra mientras le ayudaba a recoger las arrugadas hojas llenas de escritos con lápiz y tinta. El muchacho Cavallone sonreía torpemente. Aun seguía disculpándose.- Y después de que te ocupes de esto, por favor, revisa el equipamiento de la sala de audiovisual.

"Ser profesor no es ninguna broma." Se lamento mentalmente. Cuando por fin logro recoger todo el desastre, se puso de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una voz, la voz de un estudiante que Dino conocía mejor que nadie interrumpió en el momento menos indicado. Que día, que día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- TO BE CONTINUED -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Jo, fin del capitulo 1! Hm...es verdaderamente difícil conseguir Reviews (?) Bueno, este fic seguirá y seguirá y tendrá por lo menos unos 20 capítulos claro esta si me dejan comentarios, a parte no hay mucho que hacer porque ya estamos en plenas vacaciones de verano y a pesar de eso también hay una horrible tormenta que mantiene atada a mi casa _ (Por favor TTwTT) Espero que les haya gustado porque, en lo personal, siento que me quedo muy gracioso...Siempre he amado la torpeza de Dino-san... Ja ja ja es uno de sus muchos encantos. Ademas, verlo como un profesor... ¡Awww! El papel le que da muy bien y con gafas en serio...debería ser un pecado tanta tentación *w***

**Jo Jo Jo, ¡supongo que hasta otra...! **


	3. Un mal pupilo irrumpe

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CAPITULO 2 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Un mal pupilo irrumpe."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

-¿Tu qué crees..?- contesto Dino reconociendo esa voz que sonaba amenazante aun sin querer serlo. Hibari le dedico una mala cara. El rubio suspiro.

-Es justo lo que parece…- dijo sonriendo.-…Me he unido al profesorado de la secundaria Namimori, creí que esta sería la mejor manera de estar cerca de Tsuna quien lleva nuestro reloj de jefe.

-Hmm…

-Estoy seguro de que conoces las reglas.- la voz de Dino cambio a una más seria.

-Sí, lo sé.- se limito a contestar el joven presidente del Comité Disciplinario de la secundaria y pequeño pupilo del Cavallone.- Es por eso que estoy esperando la señal de comienzo para la batalla.- los labios de Hibari se curvearon en una intimidante (e irresistible) sonrisa.- Mi única razón para unirme al equipo de Fon… fue para morderte hasta la muerte.

-¡¿Así que vas detrás de mi ahora?!- Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y de pronto sintió un gran temor por su vida. Y es que Hibari Kyoya no era para nada un chiste.

-Si no hubiese venido de seguro habrías huido.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sin quitar esa mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Entonces al menos ayúdame con el trabajo de maestro!

-De ninguna manera.

-Me pones nervioso persiguiéndome de esa manera ¡Vete a otro lado!- Dino hizo un ademan con la mano libre que tenia, corriendo a Hibari como si se trata de un pequeño cachorro. Pero sus ojos aun permanecían en blanco.- Lucharemos luego, te lo prometo. Me dirijo al hotel para ver a Tsuna luego del trabajo, puedes esperar ahí.- Dino dio media vuelta, para luego girar la cabeza hacia Hibari. Engroso su voz, no podía dejarse perder por su propio alumno.- Además…tengo que aplastar tu reloj de jefe para Reborn.

-Wow…- la expresión de grata sorpresa característica del muchacho.-Estoy contento de escuchar eso.

….

Una hora más tarde. Dino se encontraba dentro del salón de descanso de los profesores. Tomo un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía en la mano y suspiro como nunca en su vida.

-Estoy cansado…- admitió para sí mismo. Uf, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas en su primer día y ya todo el cuerpo le dolía por tanto jaleo. De aquí a allá, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha…Ya ni siquiera recordaba el número de veces que subió y bajo las escaleras. Un cómodo sofá y un delicioso café lo arreglarían, por supuesto. Pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que esos serian sus días durante toda la semana. Suspiro de nuevo.

Y además tenía que hacerse cargo de Kyoya….si lo dejaba desatendido si quiera 15 minutos, el muchacho buscaría con que entretenerse. Y nada bueno sale cuando Kyoya esta aburrido.

Unos grititos lo sacaron de ese ensimismamiento. "Qué raro." Normalmente todo estaba tranquilo. Se levanto y asomo un poco la cabeza por el pasillo. Un muchacho con el uniforme (su alumno) salía disparado, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡AYUDAAAAA!- gritaba mientras pasaba frente a Dino como una bala. Escucho un par de gritos femeninos y diviso una silueta a lo lejos. Esa capa negra…esas tonfas…

-Oh, no…

Claro, ahí estaba. El joven guardián de la nube corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de un desdichado chico asustado. Hibari pasó un par de segundos después de que el alumno lo hizo. Dino evito soltar una carcajada.

-¡Profesor!- llamaron. Oh, cierto…él era el maestro, levanto la mirada.

-¡¿Es que no va a detenerlo?!

-¡Apresúrese!

-¡El presidente lastimara al pobre chico!

-¡Cl-Claro!….- "Demonios." Estos muchachos le pedían imposibles si creían que el lograría contener a Kyoya. Nunca lo escuchaba.

Salió corriendo detrás del monstruo que perseguía al adolescente. Tropezó un par de veces. Ojos curiosos se clavaban en el extraño grupo.

-¡K-KYOYA!- le gritaba Dino sin ningún resultado. Comenzaba a cansarse, pero esto se ponía demasiado serio. Ese Hibari no debería descargar su furia sobre sus compañeros.- ¡DETENTE AHORA!

-Cielos, pero que agresivo….- otra voz se unió a la situación. Sobre su cabeza, un adorable bebe en traje rojo y con un chupete en el cuello sonreía tranquilamente.

-¡Arcobaleno Fon!- chillo Dino en cuanto lo hubo reconocido. Fon le dedico una sonrisa a él.

-Hibari Kyoya es muy fuerte…no cometí un error en pedirle que sea mi representante…

-¡VA A MATAR A UN ALUMNO!- le interrumpió el rubio con la cara pálida e intentando aspirar todo el oxigeno que le fuera posible.

-Bueno….supongo que es su lado negativo.

-¡Que despreocupado!

Siguió corriendo con el pequeño bebe sobre su cabeza como por cinco minutos más. Sin perder la vista de la capa negra y el brillo limpio de las tonfas de metal pertenecientes a Hibari.

-¡Kyaaa!

La persecución se vio interrumpida. Una silueta salió de uno de los salones.

-¡Cuidado, Kyoya!- aviso Dino al darse cuenta de la presencia de ese alguien. El muchacho ya se había percatado de esa aparición.

-¡Hmp!- logro salir de sus labios mientras disminuía inútilmente la velocidad y derrapaba en el mismo instante en que el muchacho al que perseguía se escondía detrás de la persona que interceptaba su camino. Hibari abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Oops!- la delicada voz femenina tiraba al suelo unos cuantos libros que un minuto antes llevaba cargando en sus manos. El presidente del Comité Disciplinario choco suavemente contra el pecho de ella y enseguida una desagradable sensación lo embargo. Al estar tan cerca podía aspirar el aroma a flores que emanaba de ese frágil y delgado cuerpo.

"Maldición." Rugió la mente de Hibari. Alzo la vista y su mirada se atino a encontrar con unos profundos ojos marrones y unas mejillas rosadas. Ella sonrió.

Ese asqueroso y conocido perfume solo podría pertenecerle a una persona…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- TO BE CONTINUED -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. La joven y su libro de historia

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CAPITULO 3 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**La joven y su libro de historia."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-¡Oops!- la delicada voz femenina tiraba al suelo unos cuantos libros que un minuto antes llevaba cargando en sus manos. El presidente del Comité Disciplinario choco suavemente contra el pecho de ella y enseguida una desagradable sensación lo embargo. Al estar tan cerca podía aspirar el aroma a flores que emanaba de ese frágil y delgado cuerpo. _

"_Maldición." Rugió la mente de Hibari. Alzo la vista y su mirada se atino a encontrar con unos profundos ojos marrones y unas mejillas rosadas. Ella sonrió._

_Ese asqueroso y conocido perfume solo podría pertenecerle a una persona…._

-¡¿Kyoya?!-

-Tu…

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- la dulce voz de la joven parecía realmente confundida. Miro de un lado de a otro y observo perpleja a la muchedumbre. Luego se giro para observar al chico detrás de ella, completamente temeroso y temblando.-Oh…- soltó. Volvió para mirar a Hibari.

-¡E-Es ella!….- escucho Dino susurrar a una jovencita al lado suyo. _"¿Ella?..."_

-Kyoya….- ella se llevo ambas manos a la cadera y frunció el ceño.- ¿De nuevo estas intimidando a tus compañeros?- Dino la miro de reojo. Hibari le amenazo con la mirada, pero ella solo lo observaba con un poco de severidad. Sin embargo, sus labios hacían una mueca muy extraña. Era casi como si estuviera aguantándose la risa.

-Hazte a un lado, Aki- Hibari parecía enojado y saco sus tonfas al aire.

"_¿Aki?" _Pensó en ese momento Dino, quien observaba la escena en primera fila. Ni siquiera se refiere a ella como "profesora" o "señorita". La muchacha era una maestra, pues era obviamente mayor de edad, llevaba un largo vestido verde con un suéter tejido del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro.

-Por supuesto que no. Y llámame Aki-san….

-Calla.

-Oye, dime. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Aki parecía una mujer muy amable y dispuesta a aplacar aquella tormenta. Hibari suspiro y abandono su postura de ataque. Apunto al chico al que perseguía.

-Rompió las reglas.- Aki alzo una ceja.- Maltrato el mobiliario de la escuela.

-¿Es cierto eso?- el muchacho asintió.

-¡Pe-Pero fue un accidente!- se defendió haciendo ademanes con la manos.

-No hay excusas.- Hibari nuevamente saco sus tonfas.

-¡A-Aki sensei, ayuda!

-Kyoya, detente.

-Si no te quitas…te morderé hasta la muerte.- El muchacho agudizo la mirada y petrifico de nuevo a los alumnos arremolinados a su alrededor. Dieron un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor…- rogo la joven pareciendo una delicada doncella. Dino echo un vistazo hacia su sádico pupilo. El joven pelinegro abrió los ojos asombrado, sus músculos se tensaron por un momento. El maestro rubio se dio cuenta de ello y escucho a Fon esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero que rareza.

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman.- Por un momento Hibari se escucho como un hermano menor.

-Tranquilo.- Aki dio medio vuelta.- Puedes irte…- susurro dulcemente al muchacho asustado.

-Aki-sensei….- lloriqueo el alumno con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Gracias!- se puso de pie y se alejo de ahí desapareciendo entre la multitud. Kyoya apretó los puños muy fuerte, tanto que hasta se tornaron de blancas a rojizas.

-Yo me haré responsable.- contesto ella adivinando los pensamientos de Hibari. Era eso o se percato de su instinto asesino.

-De nuevo lo hiciste.- su labio inferior temblaba de furia mientras observaba a la muchacha. Ella lanzo una risita risueña.

-Solo te gusta meterte en problemas.- Aki se agacho para tomar un libro con tapa dura azul cremoso, el titulo estaba en letras mayúsculas y en un color dorado brillante que Dino pudo leer desde donde estaba. Historia Universal Tomo 2.

-Y a ti solo te gusta fastidiarme con eso.- Hibari alzo la vista para poder ver a Aki a la cara en cuanto ella se puso de pie. La joven sonrió.

-Oh, que dramático. Kyoya… si sigues así, nunca tendrá una novia.

"Mirada de gato."

Los presentes dieron otro paso hacia atrás. Dino se aguanto la risa. Esa mirada de gato era la manera en que el joven rubio bautizo el gracioso ceño fruncido de Hibari.

-Por supuesto que no.- respondió Hibari con un tic en el ojo.

-Hmm…tienes razón. Si tuvieras una novia ¡me pondría realmente celosa!- rio Aki.

"Mirada de gato."

Esta vez un bufido escapo de los labios de Dino. Escucho a Fon repetir su acción.

-Aki-sensei lo ha hecho de nuevo….- volvió a decir el alumno a su lado.

-¿Hacer de nuevo?...- pregunto Dino.

-Oh, sí.- el alumno observo a Dino estupefacto. Seguramente todo ese bizarro acontecimiento era muy normal en la Secundaria Namimori.- Aki-sensei es la única… que puede hacer eso…- el chico apunto con su dedo índice a ambos, el alumno y la maestra. Dino desvió la mirada hacia donde aquel muchacho le indicaba. Inconscientemente sus labios se abrieron.

-Oh, Kyoya….- la risa de Aki inundo sus oídos. La mujer levanto el libro con mucha delicadeza y lo coloco sobre la cabeza de Hibari, luego le dio un suave golpecito. La tapa dura resonó en un eco seco sobre la frente del chico que, con brazos cruzados, no hizo más que guardar silencio y aguantar aquello. Aunque en realidad las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron de ira.- Eres un niño muy malo.- dijo ella acercándose hacia él y hablándole con una voz melosa, igual a cuando uno se dirige hacia un pequeño niño.

-Hmp.- Hibari cerro lo ojos e ignoro ese comentario.

-¡¿EH?!- Dino se sobresalto. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Aquellos dos parecían unos hermanos confidentes que se conocían de por vida. Ahí estaba Aki actuando naturalmente con Hibari, y ahí estaba Kyoya sin haber hecho desmayar a una persona que se atreve a ser imprudente con él.

"¡Mi heroína!" Pensó Dino en aquel instante. No entendía el porqué Hibari Kyoya podía conservarse sereno…o mejor dicho, nunca se lo imagino comportándose tan….manso. Si, Hibari estaba siendo domado por una muchacha común y corriente.

Se froto los ojos con ambas manos. No era un sueño. Era real. ¡Una persona a la que su joven pupilo no lastimaba! Que sorpresa…. Pero, ¿a qué se debía? ¿Porque Hibari se comportaba tolerante con un profesor que no era él? Es decir, le había enseñado muchas más cosas que esa maestra. Él le ayudo a ser más fuerte, que era lo en realidad le importaba a Kyoya. Y sin embargo, el chico de cabello negro continuaba siendo huraño hacia su persona.

Dejo eso de lado. Aki era sorprendente. ¡Ah! Seguro era porque, en primer lugar….ella si es una profesora de verdad, y por lo tanto tenía una gran autoridad en lo que respecta a la escuela. Segundo, porque era muy atractiva. La tercera razón seria… No, espera. Dino detuvo todos sus sentidos en aquel momento.

¿Atractiva? Los alumnos se dispersaron. Hibari se fue refunfuñando. Él le dedico una última hojeada a la maestra Aki mientras entraba nuevamente a su aula. Dino sonrió, ah….sí, era verdaderamente bonita.

Y sin darse cuenta, suspiro profundamente y con una sonrisa tonta surcando sus labios.

-Oh, pareces un enamorado. No me digas que… ¿Te gusta la señorita Aki?- la voz del arcobaleno de la tormenta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo….me imagino cual será su estrategia.- mintió.- Ya sabes, para calmar a Kyoya.

-Mmmm…- Por supuesto que Fon no le creyó.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- TO BE CONTINUED-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Compartiendo un paraguas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CAPITULO 4 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Compartiendo un paraguas."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Durante las próximas horas, Dino se dedico exclusivamente a pensar en aquella mujer que le había hecho cara a su alumno Hibari.

"Aki…" Hmm…era un nombre bonito. Corto pero adorable. Aunque aun no lograba entender cómo es que aplaco la ira de Kyoya. Suspiro por enésima vez en la clase.

-Oi, Tsuna. ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a Dino-san?- le susurro Yamamoto al joven decimo, este no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. Este Dino ya estaba actuando raro, por algo le dijo a Reborn que aquello era una mala idea.

El rubio tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y con ambos codos contra la mesa, al tiempo que observaba las gotas de lluvia resbalar en el cristal de la ventana. Que nostálgico se veía en aquel momento el profesor.

El clima no le ayudaba mucho, pues el cielo estaba totalmente gris y un par de relámpagos iluminaban por segundos toda la ciudad acompañados de ruidosos truenos. Era como si alguien arrojara muchas ollas de metal y las hiciera rodar por las escaleras. Suspiro, de nuevo.

-Esto… ¿Dino-san?- le llamo la voz de Tsuna.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Dino trataba de no parecer ido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fingió prestar atención al pequeño Vongola.

-Bueno, esta extraño hoy, ¿sucedió algo malo?- Tsuna permanecía de pie frente al joven maestro, él y el resto estaban muy preocupados por su comportamiento. Y es que se supone que debería estar pendiente de su clase, todos estaban sentados y a punto de dormirse en sus asientos, lo que era peor, Hana comenzaba a amenazar con acusar a Dino con el director. Y es que no podía tener más razón, aquel inusual despiste le causaría problemas a la larga.

-No, no. Estoy bien.- Dino dio un respingo y se incorporo en su asiento, tratando de parecer enfocado. Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos segundos después y la curiosidad le impulso a preguntar.-Bueno….

-¿Qué pasa?...- Ese "Bueno…" lo alarmo.

-Tranquilo, Tsuna. Es solo que…dime, ¿sabes quién es la maestra Aki? Ya sabes, una bonita chica que da clases unos pisos más abajo.-

La mirada de Tsuna empalideció. El resto de sus compañeros al escuchar el nombre de Aki dejaron sus pláticas y lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirle una expresión de terror al profesor. Dino sintió como sus alumnos aguantaban la respiración por un instante. Un intenso relámpago blanco alumbro el aula por completo.

-¿Aki…sensei…?- escucho decir en un susurro. Esa era la voz de Kyoko, aquella preciosa y bondadosa chica de la que Tsuna se encontraba enamorado. Dino observo uno por uno a los adolescentes y se asombro al ver esas caras asustadas. Pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma.

Una débil risita, casi sarcástica se escucho. El rubio sintió que Tsuna, sonriendo, trataba de relajar toda esa tensión en la multitud. Yamamoto se puso de pie y sonrió también, Gokudera no sabía mucho de aquello, pero había escuchado un par de cosas…

-Oh, pues, Aki-sensei es…- comenzó Yamamoto acercándose al escritorio de Dino.-Una maestra que se lleva bien con Hibari.

-¿En serio?...- El profesor no estaba satisfecho con eso. Por supuesto que estaba más que enterado de que se llevaba bien con Hibari, lo vio con sus propios ojos. Pero fuera de esa relación alumno-maestro…. ¿Quién es Aki?

-¡D-Dino-san!- le llamo Tsuna moviendo las manos frenéticamente.- No nos gusta mucho hablar de eso. N-No sé cómo explicarlo….

-Cada vez que la mencionamos…- hablo esta vez Hana, poniéndose de pie y cruzando ambos brazos, parecía igual que el resto, muy incómoda.-…Aparece Hibari en alguna parte.

Dino parpadeo un par de veces. No comprendía. Hana suspiro.

-Los alumnos no hablan del todo bien de ella.- continuo la chica fastidiada, pero tratando de ser clara.- Y a Hibari eso le enfurece.

-¡Imposible!- salto.- ¿Por qué hablarían mal de una mujer como ella?

-Tiene muchos problemas, por lo que sabemos. Dino-sensei no debería preocuparse por eso…- Hana negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de compadecerse de él. Aunque era más bien que intentaba alejarlo del tema.

-Ella es muy buena persona.- continuo Kyoko, siempre tan amable.- Y ayuda a muchos alumnos y se lleva bien con los profesores.

-Aun así, a algunos chicos les gusta expandir rumores y al final terminan aprovechándose de su mala situación.

-¿Qué mala situación?- siguió interrogando Dino, esta vez poniéndose de pie.

-Olvídelo, profesor. No tiene porque meterse tanto.

-Pero…

-Lo que Hana trata de decir.- menciono la voz de Tsuna, a su lado.-Es que no es como si supiéramos mucho de Aki-sensei…De hecho, ella evita hablar de su vida privada.

-El único que lo puede saber, es Hibari.- Yamamoto sonrió. Dino lanzo un largo suspiro.

"Demonios…Demonios." Kyoya nunca soltaría información de a gratis. Aquello le costaría al menos dos días de pelea continua.

….

Al final no logro obtener información de Aki. De hecho, era la misma reacción que se tenía en todos los salones. Aunque en un par de grupos tuvo que castigar a un grupito que comenzó a insultarla y lanzar menudas estupideces que Dino sabia no eran reales. En otro se decía que era la protegida de Kyoya y que según algunas fuentes, ellos eran parientes cercanos. Y en el último, lo único que decían eran maravillas. Alababan su hermosura, su generosidad y elegancia; la forma en cómo enseñaba e incluso su estilo de vestir.

Eso lo sintió más creíble y pudo darse cuenta de que la muchacha lo traía fascinado.

Salió sin prisa del edificio y, en la entrada de la Secundaria Namimori, espero a que Romario llegara para ir a su hotel y descansar. La lluvia no ceso ni un minuto, el cielo oscuro amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento y aunque los relámpagos y truenos se esfumaron, eso no evito que se sintiera realmente deprimido. Era cierto, el adoraba los climas soleados y los cielos despejados, así que la lluvia lo entristecía de sobre manera.

Aun más con eso de que no alcanzo a encontrar a Kyoya por ninguna parte. Tampoco supo nada del arcobaleno Fon durante el transcurso de la tarde.

Entonces diviso un auto (limusina) a la lejanía. Romario, en un formal traje negro, saco un paraguas del mismo color y se dirigió hacia donde Dino esperaba de pie. El rubio esbozo una sonrisa al ver a su mano derecha y fiel compañero avanzar hasta él.

-Buenas tardes, joven amo.- saludo con la amabilidad y educación de siempre.

-Hola, Romario.- esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy?- pregunto Romario mientras ambos caminaban hacia la limusina con el mayordomo cubriendo al muchacho Cavallone para que no se mojara. Dino hizo una mueca. "Más o menos." Logro entender el mayordomo según sus facciones.

-Hmm…- Dino se detuvo de golpe, la lluvia chocaba contra los charcos formados en el suelo y ya sentía sus pantalones y zapatos de marca llenos de lodo y agua. Romario se detuvo junto a él. El problema era que su joven amo ya no lo observaba, ni mucho menos podría darse cuenta de sus caros zapatos mojados ni de la presencia del resto de los alumnos que abandonaban la escuela.

Dino observo cómo, a la lejanía y con muchos problemas de visión, una femenina silueta se alzaba un poco borrosa detrás de la cortina de lluvia. ¡Ah, pero que hermosa se veía! Definitivamente hubiera movido cielo y mar para capturar esa escena en un cuadro o tomarle miles de fotografías que le duraran toda su vida.

-Aki…- susurro. Romario se fijo en la persona a la que el rubio venia. Una muchacha, de unos escasos 20 años y de corto cabello negro.

Tenía complexión delgada, una silueta delicada y fina. Sus manos eran blancas, muy blancas. Y sus dedos largos y delgados se movían como en cámara lenta mientras se ajustaba el bolso al hombro. Su carita tenía una forma redonda y sus facciones faciales eran verdaderamente hermosas. Con esos carnosos labios rosados y brillosos, por el labial transparente, que la hacían lucir fresca y más joven. Sus pestañas eran rizadas y muy pobladas, por supuesto sus ojos marrones, grandes y cristalinos miraban ingenuamente los edificios y saludaba con una sonrisa a los jóvenes que se iban. Y al sonreír unos graciosos hoyuelos se pintaban en esas mejillas sonrosadas. El cabello, aunque muy corto y perfectamente emparejado, era abundante y de un tono oscuro, casi puro como la noche.

Dino la seguía con la mirada. No era la primera vez que se sentía tan hechizado como esa vez y sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba: Estaba enamorado.

¡Y qué odiosa era aquella situación! Aki esperaba debajo del techo de ese edificio y en menos de un minuto Dino se percato de lo que la mantenía ahí mismo.

-¡Romario!- exclamo Dino tomando por los hombros a su acompañante.

-¿Eh...?

-¡Dame el paraguas!

-¿Cómo dice?...- Romario parecía confundido, Dino no hizo más que tomar agresivamente la sombrilla y caminar hacia donde estaba Aki.

- Dile a Tsuna que llegare un poco tarde...¡ah! y si ves a Kyoya, por favor, entretenlo.- El italiano hablaba demasiado rápido mientras daba zancadas, pisando charcos y sonriendo alegremente.

...

Aki, de pie, observaba la tenue llovizna frente a ella. Suspiro. No tenía más opción que llegar a casa empapada, no era que le molestara pero llevaba trabajos y exámenes en su bolso que mas valía no mojar. Dispuesta a empezar su caminata dio un paso hacia el frente, sus zapatillas de tacón bajo hicieron ¡Splash! En un charco. Un par de gotas mojaron su rostro.

Lanzo un gritito ahogado cuando una sombrilla negra apareció sobre de ella.

-Hola.- saludo Dino con una sonrisa más que encantadora. La mujer lo observo de abajo hacia arriba, como quien ha encontrado algún animal raro. Sus facciones se tensaron y Dino se percato de que no era la misma manera con la observaba a Kyoya un par de horas antes. Aun así, el simple hecho de estar a su lado ya era un avance. -¿La acompaño a su casa?- volvió a soltar el en cuanto pasaron dos minutos.

-No, estoy bien.- respondió ella sonriendo por pura educación.

-¿Segura?...- Dino trataba de no parecer un hombre chocante o, en el peor de los casos, desesperado.

-Hmp.- asintió Aki, esta vez su sonrisa parecía más sincera. Dino se encontraba muy cerca de ella, pero por alguna razón Dino no le incomodaba y de hecho le parecía una buena persona. Y es que no estaba equivocada.- La lluvia no es muy fuerte…- murmuro un tanto decidida a alejarse del rubio.

Justo cuando pronuncia esas palabras, un agresivo trueno retumbo dejando casi sordo a ambos mientras los gritos dramáticos de los alumnos se escuchaban para luego romper en carcajadas. La expresión de Aki era de estupefacción al buscar los sorprendidos ojos de Dino en cuanto la lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad de forma violenta.

-Ahh…- trato de decir algo, totalmente avergonzada. El profesor de inglés atino a sonreír con un deje de torpeza.

¡Bendito sea el destino, Dios o cualquier otro ente que estuviera echándole una mano en aquel momento!

-Entonces….

-Está bien.- ella alzo un poco la cabeza.- Espero no ser una molestia…

-¡Para nada!- se apresuro a declarar el rubio haciendo ademanes con la mano libre que tenia. Aki se mantuvo serena unos instantes, pensativa.

Ambos, juntos debajo de un paraguas, caminaron tímidamente hasta la salida.

Pero una alta figura los observaba desde la azotea.

-Hmm…esos dos hacen una bonita pareja.- se atrevió a decir el bebe con el chupete rojo, cómodo a un lado de Hibari Kyoya, usaba una preciosa sombrilla con un diseño extraño. Chino tradicional, de esos que ya casi no solían usarse, ni siquiera en el mismo país.

"Mirada de gato"

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto de nuevo. Hibari, empapado hasta donde se podía, cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido. Sonrió, aquello le hacía gracia.

-No, en absoluto.

El pelinegro apoyo la espalda sobre la cerca de metal y dirigió su mirada hacia el lúgubre cielo, una helada brilla movió sus cabellos oscuros. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera sintió frio.

-Pero….- su voz estaba un tanto ronca, quizá porque en esas circunstancias existía una amenaza de resfriado. Fon dio un leve respingo y le prestó atención.

-¿Pero…?- pregunto cuando Hibari ya se hubo demorado en dar una respuesta.

Lo que Hibari dijo a continuación, solo Fon era testigo de ello. Sin embargo, apenas y pudo leer sus labios para saberlo. Ni siquiera el sonido de sus palabras pudo superar el bullicio del último trueno de aquella tarde.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- TO BE CONTINUED -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	6. Una clase de amor que nunca avisa

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Capitulo 5 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Una clase de amor que nunca avisa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos, juntos debajo de un paraguas, se dirigieron tímidamente hasta la salida…

Caminaron un par de calles, pasaron apenas unos 15 minutos desde que salieron de la secundaria Namimori…. Dino se llevo más de una vez la mano libre a la nuca, despeinándose cada que se sentía inquieto. No sabía que decir, ¿Qué podría decir? Si se ponía nervioso seguramente saldría alguna estupidez de su boca. Además, tenía la tendencia a ser parlanchín cuando le daban ataques de nerviosismo.

Otra cosa con la que el pobre no contaba, era que ninguno de sus guardaespaldas andaba cerca. Las caídas sucederían en cualquier segundo.

Dino nunca se percataba de aquello, sin embargo cualquier cosa lo asustaba más de lo normal.

-Hmm… ¿Dino-sensei?- la voz de Aki lo trajo a la tierra. Dio un respingo y se giro hacia la muchacha que era apenas, si no se equivocaba, un poco más alta que Kyoya.

-¿Si?- El rubio sonrió y miro fijamente a Aki. Ella no lo observaba a él, si no que tenía los ojos centrados en su camino.

-Su apellido es Cavallone, ¿no? ¡Me imagino que ha de ser extranjero! ¿Soy grosera si pregunto de donde viene usted?- ella lo pregunto con tanta facilidad que a Dino le asombro que unos instantes antes actuara tan tímida. Una bella sonrisa curveo los labios de Aki, pero ni siquiera se la dedico al joven maestro.

Bueno, Dino no iba a desaprovechar aquel instante de confianza que Aki le brindaba.

-Claro que no.- le convenció felizmente a la chica.- Pues, vera, yo nací y crecí en un pequeño pueblo en Italia…-

-¡¿Italia?!...- los ojos de ella se iluminaron.- Pero si habla tan fluido el japonés, y además es el profesor de inglés…-

-Aprendí mas de un idioma en la universidad.- Dino se puso nervioso, aquel era el momento de tensión en el que debía inventar mentiras para no llegar, ni de chiste, al tema de la mafia.

-¿Y porque vino a Japón?... Habiendo lugares más bonitos.- Aki sonrió nostálgicamente.

-¿Eh?...Se equivoca.- ella lo miro sorprendida.- Japón, mejor dicho Namimori, es de los lugares más hermosos en los que haya estado.- El italiano lanzo un suspiro de tan solo recordar a todos los amigos que tenía en la pequeña villa.

-¿De verdad?...Bueno, en eso tiene razón. Me gusta mucho la ciudad. Oh, hay un lugar a las afueras donde puede verse un precioso lago. Siempre he querido ir ahí, dicen que ver el atardecer es un sueño…-

-¿A las afueras? Hmm….ahora que lo pienso, no me he tomado un descanso para terminar de visitar Namimori. Tal vez podamos ir jun…

-¡¿Y cómo es Italia?!

Aki interrumpió a Dino justo en el momento es que el la invitaría a salir de manera inconsciente. Dio gracias al cielo que ella hizo una pregunta o apuesto a que sonaría como si quisiera secuestrarla o hacerle algo con petición tan repentina.

-Es… ¿grande?...

Aki soltó una adorable carcajada.

-¡Lo está preguntando!- La muchacha rio llevándose una mano a los labios. Dino alcanzo a sonreír divertido. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente, pero le alegraba ver tan risueña a su acompañante.

-Es que…no sé cómo explicárselo Aki….- se excuso tímidamente. La chica parpadeo un par de veces, dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada al Cavallone. En seguida, Dino supo que cometió un error. La llamo groseramente por su nombre. Según sabia, en Japón llamar por su primer nombre a una persona es una muestra de excesiva familiaridad.

-Descuide. ¡Pero es usted exactamente igual a Kyoya!- Dino abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella menciono a su pequeño y nada adorable pupilo. Mientras Aki reía el solo comenzó a sentirse incómodo de repente. Todo el día huyendo de Hibari y aun así, de la bella voz de esta chica salía su nombre. Y ella no pareció disgustarse por ser llamada "Aki" a secas.

-¿Kyoya?...- pronto comenzó a sentir curiosidad.- Eh, ahora que lo pienso….esta tarde me sorprendí mucho. ¿Cómo pudo controlar a Kyoya así?...-

-Controlarlo…Supongo que, para empezar esa ni siquiera era mi intención…- Aki pronto parecía un tanto perdida en sus pensamiento.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoce?...Es extraño, me dio la impresión de que eras una persona importante para él. Normalmente "mordería hasta la muerte"- Dino recordó los perturbadores entrenamientos que eran los únicos que funcionaban para hacer que Kyoya lo escuchase de verdad.

-Si….eso era lo que quería Kyoya…- sonríe.- Uhm, lo conozco desde que era un niño muy pequeño…en ese entonces, y hasta la fecha, tiene la mala costumbre de llamarme por mi primer nombre, igual que usted.

-A-Ahh…- tartamudeo sonrojado.-L-Lo lamento, no debí…

-Está bien. Me gusta muchísimo mi nombre. Pero... ¿entonces estaría bien si soy un poco más informal?

-¡No hay problema!- ¡BINGO! Dino se sentía triunfante. Le fascinaba en verdad la manera tan educada y refinada con la que Aki le hablaba, pero el ser informal significaba que eran amigos después de la escuela ¿O no?

-¿Y cómo es que conoces a Kyoya?...- pregunto Aki mientras Dino hacia extraños ademanes mentales de "¡Victoria!"

-Oh…- el rubio se puso a pensar.-…Soy su tutor.

-¿Cómo clases privadas?

-S-Sí, exacto. ¡Clases privadas!

-Kyoya me comento de ti.

-¿Lo hizo?- Dino se sorprendió. Qué cosas, Hibari en el fondo piensa al menos un poquito en él, y ahora se sentía alagado. Sonrió.

-Dijo que eres un herbívoro fastidioso.

¡ZAZ! Caída estilo anime.

"_Ese Kyoya…."_

-Pero a mí me parece que eres agradable.- El corazón de Dino latió con más fuerza.

-¿D-De verdad?...- pregunto en un tono esperanzado.

-Claro.

Aki se detuvo de repente así que Dino hizo lo mismo, coloco el paraguas sobre ella. La joven dio media vuelta para verlo a la cara y sonrió. ¡Ah, que bella era su sonrisa!

-Seguiré sola a partir de aquí.- pronuncio con una extraña mueca en los labios. Pronto Dino se dio cuenta de que ella parecía asustada. Ella le dio la espalda.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No!-se giro rápidamente y apretó con fuerza la correa de su bolsa.- Estoy bien, en serio. Por favor…no te molestes.- sonríe de nuevo, pero era una sonrisa fingida.

-Pero es peligroso…

-Para nada.- intento convencerle con una intentada risita "natural"

-Podrían asaltarte.

-Oh, si…lo han hecho un par de veces esta semana. Por suerte no traigo nada de valor…

-¿Cómo?...Oye, pero eso está mal.- Dino se alarmo bastante y se acerco hacia ella.- ¡Pueden lastimarte!

-No los he visto…Dicen que un muchacho con el uniforme de la Secundaria Namimori arraso con todos ellos….

-Kyoya…- una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

-Exacto.- Aki curveo los labios.- Entonces me voy…Gracias por acompañarme.

-¡No fue nada!- Dino irguió la espalda y quedo de pie bien firme. Completamente sonrojado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar el paraguas porque sus dedos, para su sorpresa, comenzaron a temblar levemente, entonces se le ocurrió.- ¡Ah! Tómala….

-¿De verdad?...- Aki sujeto la sombrilla, rosando apenas las yemas de los dedos de Dino. La sensación era como si su piel casi se quemara por el contacto.

-SI….me sentiría mal si llegases a enfermar.- agrego el rubio con sus rizos ya mojados.

-Sigues siendo un extraño…-comenzó a decir Aki, sus ojos se escondían debajo de la sombrilla.

-Pero, tú me pareces simpática…- la muchacha dio un respingo.- ¡Simpática y muy guapa!- se le ocurrió soltar en aquel instante.

-¡Ya tengo que irme!- Aki giro sobre si y salió corriendo por la estrecha calle en la que casas sencillas y humildes se alzaban. Pronto desapareció en la lejanía con un Dino confundido y….avergonzado.

-¿Hm…?- pensó el rubio empapado y solitario.-… ¡MALDICION!- se llevo ambas manos a la cara con ganas de arrancársela. ¡¿Qué barbaridad había dicho?!

-Idiota, idiota, idiota… ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre, Dino!- se maldecía a si mismo parado en el mismo lugar y pisoteando el suelo hasta que sus pantalones pesaban por tanta agua absorbida.

"_¡Simpática y muy guapa!" _Pensó. _"Sí, claro…ella obviamente se asusto."_

Dio un largo suspiro. Pero…ahora que lo recordaba, tenía que apresurarse antes de que Tsuna llegara al hotel donde estaba quedándose. Suspiro por segunda vez y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaba debajo de la lluvia.

No debía olvidar sus responsabilidades. Seguramente Reborn le daría una gran lección. Al final termino riendo por su mala suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- TO BE CONTINUED -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
